


Indulgences

by sandypenguin6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Body kisses, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: A series of moments in which Victor and Yuuri can't help but enjoy the physical affection that can spark in the most unlikely times.Originally posted to fanfiction.net from January 4-June 7 2017





	1. Afternoon Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Enjoy my little collection of Victor and Yuuri appreciating each other!

Yuri’s bleary eyes surveyed his surroundings as his brain tried to piece together his situation. The worst part about midday naps is that their awakenings can leave you more disoriented than a blow to the head.

The first thing Yuri was aware of was the gentle weight on his chest and the slight tickle of steady breathing on his collarbone. Victor was curled into Yuri’s side, his back pressed against the back of the couch. Yuri recalled that practice had tired them both out more than usual, so they had proceeded to take a little nap together before dinner once they got back to the apartment.

Yuri contemplated waking Victor up as Yuri shifted his own body upward slowly so his back was braced against the armrest, settling in a more seated position. But one look at his fiancé’s peaceful-looking face convinced Yuri to wait a little longer. And while he waited, Yuri got caught up in memorizing the details of his partner’s face.

A soft smile settled on Yuri’s lips as he greedily indulged in every detail, especially Victor’s lips; the way they slightly parted in relaxation as his cheek was pressed against the fabric of Yuri’s shirt. Yuri attempted to memorize the exact shape of the Cupid’s bow curve in Victor’s upper lip. Yuri’s finger moved upwards of its own accord to delicately trace the captivating outline of his fiancé’s mouth.

His movements were slow and methodical, the soft strokes of his fingers as timely as a metronome. Somewhere in his subconscious, Victor identified the gentle pressure and responded, not entirely awake or aware of his own volition.

Yuri’s quiet gasp was barely audible as Victor’s lips moved slightly, gliding against Yuri’s fingers to reciprocate their pressure. Victor’s sleepy, half-conscious kisses continued down from the tips of Yuri’s fingers to the heel of his palm. The tender sensation of it made Yuri’s breath catch in his throat, marveling at how gentle and nurturing Victor’s touches could be. Not even fully conscious, Victor was showing Yuri just how much he loved him.

Not long after that, Victor’s breathing picked up, becoming heavier. However, his kisses didn’t stop. He seemed more awake as he sighed Yuri’s name against his open palm, keeping his eyes shut. A deep blush staining his cheeks, Yuri leaned in to whisper Victor’s name back in return, reaching up to stroke his hair, shining brilliantly in the burnt-orange light of the setting sun pouring through the adjacent window. 

Victor’s next utterance of Yuri’s name contained more volume; Yuri could feel the rumble of Victor’s voice vibrate past his lips down onto Yuri’s wrist. Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut in reverence as he felt the tightening of Victor’s lips against his skin, signalling a smile. When Victor’s lips stopped moving altogether, Yuri opened his eyes to gaze directly into Victor’s blue ones, already open. The expression they held was teasing yet indulgent as he planted one more drawn-out kiss onto Yuri’s palm, just below his thumb. Yuri had to resist letting his eyes close in pleasure again.

Yuri bit his lip as Victor finally pulled away, his blush still lingering.

“Sorry. I just...couldn’t resist.”

Victor only shook his head and smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Yuri lightly on his forehead.

“Feel free to indulge yourself any time. I indulged myself too.”

Yuri smiled in return as they cuddled further against each other, letting his mind be filled with the memories of those past sensations and ones to come.


	2. Wake Up Call

He was the first thing Yuri felt in the morning.

Before Yuri even opened his eyes he could sense him; the bare skin of his back radiating a soft, comfortable heat; Yuri’s arm loosely draped over the side of his abdomen, slowly expanding and contracting with the methodical breathing of deep sleep. It hadn’t been too long ago since Yuri had moved in with his fiancé, but he had quickly gotten into the routine of falling asleep and waking up next to Victor.

Yuri slowly turned to gaze at the digital clock on the nightstand on his side of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man in his arms. 5:13 am. Even Makkachin, scrunched up next to Yuri’s back, had not woken up yet. Yuri inwardly groaned and closed his eyes again as he snuggled stubbornly closer against Victor’s back. The morning had no right to be waking him up this early; and on a weekend no less!

At first Yuri couldn’t fathom why Victor would want to go to bed the previous night in only his pyjama pants in the dead of winter, but now Yuri was very glad he did. He could feel the warmth of Victor’s back seeping through Yuri’s own pyjama shirt, his body heat especially welcoming with the cold mornings of Russia. Though his fiancé’s natural warmth was keeping him comfortable, Yuri found that the swirling thoughts of his conscious mind were keeping him from returning fully to a state of sleep.

When it became clear that sleep was not going to be coming back to him, Yuri decided to just enjoy relaxing next to Victor. It was rare that Yuri was the first one to rise in the morning, so he seldom got to see Victor when he was so deeply asleep. And at this moment he really couldn’t see him either, since Victor’s back was facing Yuri. Even his discernible features were hard for Yuri to make out in the dim light of the rising sun filtering in through shafts in the blinds. However, a soft smile formed on Yuri’s lips as he marvelled yet again at how wonderful it was to be so in love with such an amazing person. Yuri even let a quiet, dreamy sigh escape him as he nuzzled his face farther against the area between Victor’s shoulder blades, letting his lips brush innocently across his fiancé’s pale skin.

Yuri’s slow kisses soon became more purposeful in nature, attempting to take in and memorize as much of the sweet sensation of Victor’s skin against his lips as he could. His hands decided to do some exploring too, with one reaching up to tenderly stroke Victor’s shoulder, and the other snaking its way more tightly around Victor’s abdomen, gently tracing his toned stomach with nimble fingers. Lost in the early-morning investigation of his partner’s form, Yuri could only vaguely sense that his own body seemed to be moulding itself against Victor’s from behind. Yuri didn’t care that his physical interactions were probably waking up Victor faster; if anything, he relished in that. The thought that only he was able to know the physicality of this man so intimately awoke something in Yuri he didn’t know had existed.

Surprisingly, it seemed to be Yuri’s soft, blissful moans while kissing Victor’s upper back that roused Victor from his slumber. With a soft groan, Victor turned his head slightly toward Yuri’s direction behind him, the ends of his silver hair brushing lightly against Yuri’s nose. Despite knowing his lover was awake, Yuri continued in his movements, not even stopping when Victor’s voice, thick from sleep, uttered his first sentence of the morning.

“Yuri, are you trying to seduce me?”

Yuri smirked against the skin of Victor’s shoulder in response, even brushing his toes flirtatiously against Victor’s ankle.

“It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive...” Yuri murmured between slow and steady kisses. “I’m just appreciating.”

The timbre in Victor’s responding chuckle told Yuri that he was already having an effect on him, making Yuri even more confident in his advances. He slowly began gliding his lips across the top of Victor’s shoulder, his face finally at an angle where he could see Victor’s expression. He smiled tiredly at Yuri, but a teasing look danced across his eyes as they held contact with Yuri’s.

“Really? At this time in the morning? What a wake up call.” Victor’s attempt to sound put-out failed miserably as his expression grew more serious and indulging as Yuri’s kisses worked their way towards his neck.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re complaining...” Yuri continued his kisses as he watched Victor’s eyes flutter shut, his confidence growing every time he saw the power he could hold over the man he loved so much.

After a pleasurable noise escaped Victor’s lips, his eyes opened again and his gaze locked on to Yuri’s. Their hard, unwavering expression finally caused Yuri’s kisses to falter.

“If I’m complaining, it’s because you’re not giving me enough...”


	3. Eyelashes

Victor’s laugh was mesmerizing.

The way his face would entirely light up in the most genuine, full smile Yuuri had ever seen never ceased to capture his fiancé’s attention. Victor only laughed this way when he was completely comfortable, and spending a lazy summer afternoon on a secluded patch of grass in a nearby park was enough to let down his defences for a little while.

Victor lay face up on the grass, Yuuri hovering over him and blocking the sun from his eyes. Victor didn’t complain in the slightest, as he knew that Yuuri was the true sunshine in his life. Victor felt his fiancé shift on the patch of grass beside him and tightened his arm around Yuuri’s waist, securing his position there. Victor was busy gazing lovingly into Yuuri’s eyes when the latter jarred him out of his daydream by speaking up for the first time in minutes.

“Your eyelashes are ridiculous.” Yuuri’s hair, which had now grown past his ears, rustled softly as his head gave a slight shake of disbelief. His comment roused another laugh from Victor, making Yuuri’s own smile widen considerably.

“What makes you say that, darling?” Victor’s hand reached up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, causing the latter to sigh and settle against the gentle touch. Genuinely curious as to Yuuri’s reasoning, Victor quirked a brow and smirked up at him.

“Well, they’re just so long. And they have this other-worldly colour to them, like...they’re not as light as your hair but they’re not as dark as everyone else’s eyelashes either. The way the light catches on them – makes them shine – it’s sometimes ethereal.” Yuuri, who had been staring at Victor’s eyes and lashes since he started speaking, now let his own eyes dart away, a slow blush creeping up his cheeks at his sudden eloquence.

Victor let his thumb trace Yuuri’s jaw line delicately, studying his flustered face.

“You say they’re ridiculous, but you must like them to say such nice things about them!” Victor’s face spread into a grin as Yuuri leaned down to invade his space, answering not a breath’s width away from his skin.

“Of course I like them. I love them. They’re a part of you, after all.” 

Victor couldn’t help the gentle gasp that escaped him as he felt Yuuri’s lips brush across his closed eyelids with the most delicate touch. He felt their breaths swirling across their skin, intermingling in the air between their faces. The sensation sent chills down his spine. Victor’s hand found its way to the nape of Yuuri’s neck, threading his fingers through the soft, short hairs there. Victor sighed into a smile as he felt Yuuri attempt to kiss each one of his eyelashes, tilting his own head up to silently press his lips to Yuuri’s chin in response. The only sound the two could hear was the wind in the trees and the quiet sound of their breathing, muffled slightly against the others’ skin.

When Yuuri had seemingly had his fill of focusing on Victor’s eyelashes, Victor felt the gentle pressure of his lips leave his skin and the heat and light of the sun boring down on him. Victor’s eyelashes fluttered open to see Yuuri sitting fully up in his place beside Victor, gazing at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Impossible, Victor thought to himself as he pulled Yuuri back down against him, earning a yelp from his fiancé. I already know that Yuuri’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

At the thought, Victor laughed once more, a smile spreading all the way across his face, and Yuuri didn’t think there was any way that he could fall any more in love.


End file.
